


i have never known (a kiss so quite like home)

by ishipthat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Hair Pulling, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Pining Derek, Riding, Top!Stiles, basically it's porn, bottom!Derek, i'm taking the sub/dom dynamics pretty serious this time, stiles being a little badass, well at least more serious than last time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipthat/pseuds/ishipthat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's been chasing away the hints of temptation he'd been feeling in the pit of his stomach for weeks. It was that barely-there pull of arousal, subtle and silent, tingling just beneath his skin.</p>
<p>In short, Derek really wanted Stiles to fuck him... to lay him out on the nearest available surface and pound into him until he saw stars. Well, that amoung many other fantasies that possibly involved his sinfully perfect mouth, and long, slender fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i have never known (a kiss so quite like home)

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOPS, I STARTED WRITING PORN AT 1AM. I have so many other things I should be writing right now, buttfuckit, the subby little fuck that is Mr Derek Hale is calling to me. And who I am to deny Stiles of some brilliant alpha sex? Welp, I have issues. I'm just going to sit here in my blanket burrito and not think about what I've done. Hahahhahhahahaa I'm so broken.  
> This is officially my start to Sterek Week 2013. (7th-14th July)  
> ENJOY THE PORN!  
> ~Jake

Derek's been chasing away the hints of temptation he'd been feeling in the pit of his stomach for weeks now. It was that barely-there pull of arousal, subtle and silent, tingling just beneath his skin.

It started when he'd appeared in Stiles' room unannounced at 7am. Stiles was still asleep, laying on top of his covers with his face smashed into his pillow. The room held the overbearing scent of sweat and come, and the sight of Stiles in just his boxers, ass bared, made Derek what to say 'fuck it all' and rut into the fabric of Stiles' underwear until he came.

He'd left hastily after that, forgetting altogether why he'd even been in Stiles' room in the first place.

No more than a week later he was joined in his loft by Stiles, Isaac, Peter, Boyd, Cora and Erica. The group crowded around Derek's makeshift living room, pizza boxes splayed out over the coffee table and mugs full of soda dotting around in the gaps. Gatherings like this happened often enough for Derek not to think much of it, but at first he'd taken it as a sign of comfort that they all trusted Derek enough to felt more safe in his company. The thought made him feel more happy than he'd felt in a very long time.

As usual, something had to ruin the occasion. This time it was the sight of Stiles licking pizza sauce from his fingers, and somehow he'd managed to let it drip right down to his knuckle. Derek watched, lips parted and mouth dry, as Stiles took his impossibly long fingers into his mouth, sucking away the sauce and letting them fall from his mouth with a quiet noise of contentment.

Derek excused himself abruptly, chair legs scraping across the wooden floor, and he hid in his bedroom until they left.

In short, Derek really wanted Stiles to fuck him... to lay him out on the nearest available surface and pound into him until he saw stars. Well, that among many other fantasies that possibly involved his sinfully perfect mouth, and long, slender fingers.

The next time he saw Stiles, they were alone.

It was late in the evening and they'd just come back from an unexpected attack (and then take down) of a mountain troll – because apparently those existed now. Stiles had been hit, but escaped with minimal injuries, and nothing more than some light bruising to his arm. Yet, still, Derek felt responsible for him since he'd been the one to invite him along to late night training in the first place, and saw fit to personally escort Stiles back to his house.

When they got there Stiles turned to him and said “You know, you can come in, I'm not going to make you stand outside all night.” And Derek followed him inside without a word. In hindsight, it had probably been a bad idea, but there was something about Stiles – maybe it was his scent, or the lift in his heartbeat when he saw Derek – that Derek found hard to deny.

He watched as Stiles puttered about his kitchen, rinsing the dirt from his hands under the tap, pouring himself a glass of cold water that he swallowed down in big gulps, the movements of his throat taunting Derek, calling him in like a siren song. Stiles caught him staring, and mistook the thirsty look in Derek's eyes for that of water.

“Did you want a drink?” Stiles offered with the raise of an eyebrow. When Derek shook his head, not trusting his voice enough to talk, Stiles frowned. “You've been unusually quiet since we left the others, even by your standards.” He tried to almost laugh it off, bumping his shoulder to Derek's as he walked passed him and up the stairs, but Derek didn't budge.

“Dude, are you ok? You look like you're one minute away from drooling onto your own t-shirt. You're not gunna start craving brains and trying to eat me, are you?” Sties thought that had been particularly clever, and allowed himself a mental pat on the back for his well-timed humour and witty banter, but the look on Derek's face was not affirming this. “Seriously, I'm joking.” He said, letting his face fall into a concerned look.

“I should probably go.” He forced out, feeling his pupils dilate when Stiles set a hand upon his shoulder.

“What, why? Did something happen?” Derek should've known that Stiles would be one to question him, and he couldn't think of a reply beyond the truth. And the thought of blurting out 'because I'm finding it really hard not to jump you' was probably not as appealing to Stiles as it was to him.

Stiles must have had a lapse in good judgement because he was advancing on Derek before he could stop himself, bringing a hand up to cup one cheek.

Something inside Derek snapped, like it'd been bending and bending within him, and finally gave out under the pressure of Stiles' long fingers tracing his stubble. One moment they were at the foot of the stairs, the next, Derek had Stiles backed up against the fringe, both his hands clamped tightly above his head.

“I suggest that you tell me to stop now, because I will. If you don't, I'm going to do something you'll regret.” He nudged his nose against the side of Stiles' jaw and let his tongue taste the line of skin between Stiles' jaw and his neck.

“Derek,” He forced out in a voice that was far too steady and calm for his current situation. “Let go of my hands, please.” Derek obliged, albeit with a disappointed sigh, and stepped back to give him room. The next thing he knew Stiles was shoving at Derek's chest, pushing him back into the worktop, and fisting a hand in his hair. He tugged sharply, and Derek allowed Stiles to pull his head back and expose his neck. Stiles followed the curve of Derek's throat with his tongue, a long strip from the hollow of his neck to his adams apple, then moved to bite at the skin beneath his ear.

He let out a shuddering breath and moved his hands to steady himself against the counter.

“You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that.” And Derek could feel the warmth of Stiles' breath in his ear, and Stiles stopped to grate his teeth against Derek's earlobe. “I've wanted you, wanted to control you, wanted to make you beg and plead for my touch, for so _damn_ long.” The conviction in his voice sent chills down Derek's spine.

“I must admit though,” Stiles said, pulling back slightly. “I never thought you'd let me.” He flashed him a smirk before covering Derek's mouth with his own. The warm press off his lips made Derek feel a little lightheaded, embarrassingly so, and Stiles opened up his mouth with his tongue and forced his way inside. The sharp flick of Stiles' tongue in his mouth made his groan, his hand finding the back of Stiles' shirt so he could hang on for dear life, and clutch onto the boy like an anchor.

Stiles kissed like he was trying to claim Derek, like he was trying to write his name upon his mouth with his own. He kissed like it was the best possible thing he could be doing with his time. The way he kissed Derek made him feel like he was worth something.

And because apparently Stiles didn't like to waste time during sex, and he liked to get straight to the point, he swiftly unzipped Derek's pants and pushed then out of the way. Derek, the little fucker, had been going commando that whole time. Stiles bit his lip at the sight of Derek's hard cock, and dropped down to his knees, taking the tip of his cock into his mouth without preamble.

He sucked lightly, pressed his tongue hard against the underside of the head, and then moved his hand to work the shaft in time with his bobbing mouth. He gradually took Derek into his mouth until the head of his cock bumped the back of Stiles' throat. Derek let out a low whine and put his hand gently on the top of Stiles' hair, stroking a thumb absently across the tip of his ear.

“Fuck, _Stiles_ ,” He choked as Stiles began to work Derek's cock vigorously with his mouth, sucking him down and bracing his hands on Derek's bare ass. Derek could feel his orgasm building and tugged lightly on Stiles in warning, but Stiles didn't pull off, and instead clamped his hand around the base of Derek's cock. Derek strained against Stiles' steadying hands as wave after wave of pleasure hit him. He couldn't come, and Stiles was making sure of that, but he felt like he was so close, dangling off the edge with every flick of Stiles' tongue.

It was a beautiful sight, to have Stiles on his knees in front of him, lips stretched around his cock, and from what he could tell Stiles was enjoying it just as much as he was. Stiles pressed a hand to the bulge in his trousers and pulled off of Derek. He removed his hand, but kept his face close. “Derek,” he whined desperately, “Please, come _on_.” Derek's mind was clouded with arousal, and really couldn't follow Stiles' train of thought in his current state. “Come on, come on me, please.”

The pleading look on Stiles' face was definitely not something Derek was used to, and a rush of excitement filled his veins, flooding him, overiding all his possible brain functions like a drug. He took himself in one hand, stroked once, twice, then came over Stiles' face, painting his pink tongue and pale skin. The flush across Stiles ears and cheeks intensified when he felt the splash of Derek's come hit him, and he moaned in satisfaction.

He must admit, Derek never pictured himself getting blown within an inch of his life in the middle of Stiles' kitchen at midnight, but it was kind of fantastic.

And Stiles didn't even give Derek a minute to recover, just pulled off his t-shirt, then Derek's own, shucked his trousers off, and begun pulling him up the stairs. He stopped halfway to trail kisses from Derek's forehead to his nose, right down to his chest. It brought a warm flush to the back of Derek's neck and made him shiver under the warm press of Stiles' fingers on his naked hip.

They reached Stiles' bedroom, throwing open the door and kissing their way over to the bed. Then Stiles turned, pushed Derek back until he fell onto the mattress and straddled him, reaching over for a quick moment to grab the bottle of lube resting on his nightstand. “Ok, just to get this straight, who's fucking who? Cuz' I'm totally up for either.” He panted, rocking his dick against Derek's thigh in quick motions.

Derek, for the life of him, couldn't find his words. He managed to force out a quick “please” and arched his already hardening cock up to Stiles. He squirmed under Stiles' hot gaze and watched in rapture as Stiles covered his fingers in lube. “Jesus, you're so fucking hot.” One fingers pressed slowly inside Derek, and Derek knew that he could take more, faster, but he really didn't know how to vocalize that to Stiles in his current debauched state.

“You know that, right? You know how hot you are?” Stiles pressed in another finger and Derek arched off the bed again, a string of curses falling from his lips. Stiles took a moment to adjust his position, sitting further down and spreading Derek's legs to get a better view. He pushed his fingers in as far as they could go, then bent them upwards, looking for the spot that would have Derek howling – literally. Well, he got a growl instead, and Stiles was pretty pleased with himself. He squirted out more lube and stroked his own cock, covering it and readying himself for the tight clench of Derek's ass.

“Want me to fuck you now, Derek? Want me to make you come again?”

“Please, fuck, Stiles, begging you-” Stiles raked his nails down Derek's chest, and stopped to place his hand on Derek's hip, the other lifting his leg. He pressed the tip of his cock to Derek hole, and paused.

“You really want it?” He was teasing Derek now, seeing how long he could drag it out.

“Shit, please. Stiles, I am literally begging you to fuck me. _Please_.” The last word was drawn out like a prayer, and Stiles really couldn't hold himself back any longer. He thrust inside Derek in one sharp snap of his hips, revelling in the warmth of Derek around his cock. It felt like all the breath had been punched out of him, and he had to stop for a moment, just to be sure he wouldn't come too soon.

In that moment, Derek decided it was time for him to take a bit of control, and rolled them both over swiftly, holding Stiles down until he was straddling him. “My god, Derek.” And Derek took that as a signal to move. He started out with a gentle rocking, building up the pace, then thrust himself onto Stiles in sharp, deep motions. His hands scrabbled in the sheets, and he leant forward to run his mouth along Stiles' chest. Stiles brought a hand up to Derek's hair, pulling it roughly until his mouth was slack with pleasure.

Derek let out a fleeting moan as he exhaled, focussing on the friction between Stiles' skin and his own. Their mouths met in a clash of teeth and tongue, Stiles still holding onto Derek's hair, and Derek slowing down to an unbearably steady pace. The kiss was sloppy, and Stiles dragged Derek's lip between his teeth, releasing it slowly.

Since Stiles was determined to make Derek come first, when Derek sped up again, Stiles wrapped one hand around his cock, and pressed a finger into Derek's hole alongside his cock. The noises Derek was making at this point were _sinful_. Between the gasps for air, and low growling, were loud moans that ripped from his throat and made Stiles feel like his skin was on fire.

It didn't take long, what with Stiles being literally _everywhere,_ for Derek to get close. “Stiles, fuck, ohshit-” His thrusts because erratic and out of time, and then he was coming over Stiles' fist, head ducked and forehead resting on his shoulder. He kept going though, kissing the side of Stiles neck and clenching around him. Stiles began heaving in lungfuls of air like he was suffocating, then dug his nails sharply into Derek's hips, coming inside him with a shout.

They collapsed together, Derek pulling off of Stiles and splaying out beside him. After a few quiet moments of heavy panting and their breathing slowing back to normal, Derek let out a laugh. It was long and happy and free, and Stiles turned to look up at him with a brilliant smile. “God, that was amazing.” He grinned, hand finding Stiles'. Their fingers twined together, but then Derek pulled his hand back quickly.

“Gross, Stiles, you still have my come on your hand.” And at that, Stiles laughed too, letting his whole body move with it, then curled into Derek's side.

“You love it, don't lie.” Stiles didn't notice his small, satisfied grin in the lamplight that was flooding the room from outside, but Derek was happy, and for once, he didn't feel guilty about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from [this song](https://soundcloud.com/cptfunk-1/4-wont-wake-up-alone). Find me on tumblr [here](http://ishipthat.tumblr.com).


End file.
